Cupid It's So Troublesome
by 69ukeneji69
Summary: Atas permintaan atau lebih tepatnya paksaan dari para kunoichi , neji terpaksa memainkan peran cupid untuk dua orang yang sama sama keras kepala seperti yang neji kira, apa yang akan neji lakukan jika ternyata keduanya menaruh hati padanya?  AU, BL ,YAOI


Title : Cupid it's so troublesome

Disclaimare : Masih nunggu royalty naruto dari Masashi Kishimoto , yang mana tak akan pernah terjadi .. so .. yup naruto bukan milikku…*mode ngambek on

Summary : atas permintaan atau lebih tepatnya paksaan dari para kunoichi , neji terpaksa memainkan peran cupid untuk dua orang yang sama sama keras kepala seperti yang neji kira, apa yang akan neji lakukan jika ternyata keduanya menaruh hati padanya? AU, BL ,YAOI, OOC, SLASH, Don't ever read if this not your thing … thank you….last but not least review I'll be very gratefull if you drop 1 or 2 or maybe more review for me…

Pairing : Sasuneji naruneji

Chapter 1

"Neji kau akan membantu kami dalam operasi membuat sasuke dan naruto saling menyatakan cinta' kata tenten , ino dan sakura bareng sedangkan hinata hanya blushing .

"kenapa aku harus melakukan hal yang merepotkan seperti itu?"kata neji menatap malas keempat gadis di depannya itu. Mereka berempat hanya sweetdrop mendengar ucapan neji yang menyerupai shikamaru

"neji.. kami sudah memutuskan hubungan antara sasuke dan naruto itu tidak sehat! Sedikit sedikit saling melemparkan cacian lalu bertengkar lalu bertarung , setiap hari yang ada aku selalu mengobati mereka berdua, jika mereka saling mengakui perasaan masing masing maka hal itu akan setidaknya berkurang bukan?" Kata sakura.

"lalu kenapa harus aku?" tanya neji

"neji neji neji… dari semua orang di ruangan ini bukan ,dari semua orang di konoha yang paling dekat dengan sasuke itu kau"kata tenten menyentuh pundak neji membuat neji agak risih.

"itu gak betul aku dan uchiha hanya lah teman bertarung dan kebetulan kami berbagi apartement " kata neji "itu dia, dari kami semua kau yang paling mempunyai waktu banyak bersama sasuke kun jadi kau yang kami pilih"jawab ino dengan semangat.

"huh.. terserahlah" kata neji menyilang kedua lengannya di depan dadanya

"bagus.. sekarang rencananya adalah"ujar sakura

"tunggu dulu, bagaimana dengan naruto apa alasan kalian?"  
>"neji.. kau sudah menjadi sahabat akrabnya naruto bukan? Jika naruto tidak latihan dengan tim ku maka dia akan mencari mu bukan neji?" kata sakura lagi gak sabaran harus menjelaskan hal yang sudah jelas kepada neji.<p>

"hm.. masa' sih?" tanya neji ia mengangkat alis kanannya

"ya, ok sekarang adalah rencanannya…" ino , sakura , tenten dan hinata menarik paksa neji

1 jam kemudian

"baiklah neji itu adalah beberapa rencana yang harus kau lakukan , kau pulang dan istirahatlah karena besok kita akan melakukan misi ini " kata tenten

'hh…. Kenapa aku harus setuju dengan para fujoshi ini ya?'batin neji saat keluar dari apartementnya tenten.

'ya sudahlah.. toh ini juga demi kebaikan umat manusia'inner neji gak jelas

Hari sudah agak gelap dan neji baru menyadari kalau hari ini adalah giliran neji yang memasak makan malam. Hal ini memang sudah menjadi kesepakatan antara dirinya dan sasuke , kalau setiap hari senin sampai rabu sasuke yang masak lalu neji kebagian memasak pada hari kamis sampai sabtu, sedangkan untuk hari minggu biasanya mereka makan diluar dan ya hal ini sudah berjalan sekitar 2 berdua cukup nyaman dengan hal tersebut. Walau kadang jadwal berubah karena salah satu dari mereka harus menjalani misi. Perjanjian tetap perjanjian dan neji bukan orang yang suka tidak menepati janji. Karena itu neji sekarang sedang buru buru menuju apartement yang mereka berdua tempati.

'hh hh hh.. score 'inner neji karena ia tealh berhasil sampai dalam waktu 2 menit . Kemudian neji mengambil kunci dari sakunya dan membuka perlahan apartement tsb dan menyalakan lampu ruang tamu. 'hm.. sepertinya uchiha belum pulang dari misi.' inner neji menyadari kalau apartement dengan 1 ruang tamu , dapur dan 2 kamar tidur dengan kamar mandi masing masing didalamnya tersebut masih kosong, tidak ada tanda tanda segera meletakkan tas dirinya di sofa dan menuju kamar nya . Neji memilih mandi dahulu baru menyiapkan makanan. Sudah 4 bulan lamanya neji menempati apartement tersebut sebenarnya. Sewa apartement tersebut cukup mahal makanya neji mencari teman untuk bisa patungan dalam membayar rentalnya. Awalnya Ketua Klan hyuuga ingin membelikan neji apartement, tetapi neji menolaknya secara halus , dia mengatakan tidak ingin merepotkan pamannya tersebut , walau dengan harta yang dimiliki oleh klan hyuuga tersebut tidak akan habis 7 mengerti dan membiarkan neji memilih untuk menyewa apartement , tetapi sayang sekali apartement yang tersedia saat itu hanya lah apartement yang sekarang neji tempati , dan ya selama 2 bulan itu neji harus berhemat untuk membayar uang sewa, tetapi tiba tiba sasuke muncul pada malam hari yang sedang dilanda badai , keadaan sasuke cukup parah waktu itu , seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup dan dia mengatakan ingin berbagi apartement juga dengan neji , dan neji yang memang mengatakan hal tersebut ke para rookie pun dengan senang hati menerima sasuke , dan tak terasa sudah hampir 2 bulan sasuke dan dia tingal bersama.

'hm.. tinggal bersama, entah mengapa kadang aku merasa kami seperti pasangan yang sudah menikah… kh.. buang jauh jauh pikiran gak sehatmu itu hyuuga'inner neji . Neji melilitkan handuk di bagian pinggangnya dan keluar dari kamar mandi lalu memakai kaos dan celana panjang untuk tidur. Setelah mengeringkan rambutdan menyisirnya neji keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati sasuke yang baru membuka pintu masuk.

"Ah, selamat datang" kata neji meletakkan handuk setengah kering tersebut ke dalam keranjang kotor

"hn.. ' sasuke berjalan masuk menuju kamarnya

"makan malam baru akan aku buat, nanti kalau sudah matang akan ku panggilkan" kata neji agak sedikit berteriak karena sasuke sudah menutup pintu kamarnya meninggalkan neji yang sedang menuju dapur

'hh, setidaknya dia membayar uang sewa 'inner neji sembari mengeluarkan bahan bahan makanan yang sudah ia beli kemarin dan mulai memasak

'hari ini miso dan ikan makarael saja' inner neji lagi

Sasuke yang sudah mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya pun membuka pintu kamarnya dan hanya memandangi neji yang sedang asik memasak.

"oy uchiha, makanannya mau jadi tolong siapkan piring dan peralatan lainya ya" kata neji

'hn"kata sasuke menuju lemari penyimpanan piring serta peralatan makan lainnya, setelah selesai memasak neji segera menyiapkan semuanya di atas meja. Mereka pun duduk berhadapan dan mulai makan.

"itadakimasu" kata mereka berdua pelan. Kedua pemuda tampan tersebut makan dalam diam , mereka berdua diajarkan tata krama sejak kecil dan makan sembari berbicara tidak termasuk dalam perbuatan yang makanan selesai dan mereka menuju ruang tamu menyalakan tv dan hanya bersantai melepas lelah.

"uchiha.. bagaimana misimu?" tanya neji membuka perbincangan.

"berhasil" kata sasuke datar.

"oh.. bagus " kata neji 'hh sudah 2 bulan , dan masih seperti orang asing, bagaimana aku bisa menjalankan rencana tersebut jika uchiha tidak mau terbuka'neji hampir menggigit kuku jarinya karena frustasi.

"…rimu hyuuga?" tanya sasuke manatap neji.

"huh? Kau bilang apa uchiha?" neji sibuk memikirkan kata kata selanjutnya sehingga ia tidak memperhatikan ucapan sasuke.

"bagaimana hari mu hyuuga" kata sasuke perlahan.

"ah.. baik baik.. "kata neji.

"hn…" sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil .. mereka cukup lama diam .

'duh.. kenapa juga aku harus terlibat sih… ngomong apa lagi ya… ukh…mereka berhutang banyak padaku ' inner neji

"hyuuga kau kenapa?"  
>"hah?"<p>

"kau kelihatan sangat kesal hari ini"  
>"oh tidak… tidak apa apa kok , aku sehat.. sungguh sehat " neji malah ngoceh karena gugup ( kalo hinata gugup bicaranya tersendat sendat maka neji malah bisa berbicara secara cepat walau mereka berdua sama sama tidak jelas maksudnya*di jyuuken ma hinata &amp; neji)<p>

"Hn… kau memang aneh " kata sasuke

"huh?" neji menengok ke arah sasuke .

"Bukan apa apa …aku mau istirahat duluan, selamat malam" sasuke menuju kamarnya yang bersisian dengan kamar neji.

"ah ya… malam…" neji tetap di ruang tamu dan hanya menikmati acara kesukaannya 'dendam ninja'.

To be continue…

A/N :Ola… semoga semua suka ya.. review yang banyak juga ya.. bagaimana pun juga saya hanya penulis kecil .. * nangis di pojokan*

Adios.. Bon Sejour Ici…


End file.
